


Together again

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Past Character Death, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tom Hiddleston, Reincarnation, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After your husband's death, you couldn't stand to live in Asgard anymore and you moved to earth to live amongst the humans. One day, you meet a guy who looks strangely familiar....





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the events of my story "It's alright." Which took place a few decades ago, instead of 2011

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed as you entered your apartment in London after a long day at work. It was that you needed something to occupy yourself and pay the rent, otherwise you would've quit. It wasn't like you were poor or anything. Even with your husband gone, you were still the princess of Asgard, although you hadn't been there in almost fifty years. You just couldn't stand to live in the place where you had lost the love of your life.

You did keep in contact with Frigga and Thor through a magic mirror, but that was it. Odin had died in the same battle as Loki had, so your brother-in-law was now king of Asgard with Frigga as his closest advisor. The two of them had been sad to see you go, but also understood your desire to leave. They missed Loki too and let you go without much fuss, Thor telling you that you would always be welcome in Asgard. You moved to Midgard via the hidden paths that Loki had showed you once, the Bifrost being far too noticeable in your opinion.

Living amongst the humans wasn't always easy and you very quickly learned not to make many friends as you would easily outlive them anyway. That unfortunately didn't stop your colleagues from trying to get closer to you. They also tried to set you up with someone once they realised that you were single, but your heart belonged to just one man and he was gone forever. Or so you thought. 

You were sitting at you favourite table in the cafe around the corner. It was incredibly busy and every table was occupied. You were immersed in your book, until someone carefully cleared their throat and you looked up. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The cute, blonde, curly haired man said, pointing to the empty chair on the other side of the table with his free hand. You shook your head and he sat down.

"I'm Tom." He introduced himself, holding out his hand and you shook it. "Y/N." You said in response, smiling politely. He smiled back at you and for some reason, you felt comfortable around him. Something about the man felt familiar. "What is a beautiful woman like you doing here all alone?" Tom asked, snapping you out of your thoughts. You blushed a bit. "I kinda like being on my own." You said. "That's a shame." Tom replied and you chuckled. You slowly started talking, book completely forgotten. You finally left after a few hours, saying goodbye. 

The next day, you were late in the cafe and every table was once again occupied. Glancing over to your favourite table, you were pleasantly surprised to see Tom smiling at you. You smiled back as you ordered a coffee and approached him once you had it. "I thought that I would return the favour." He said as you sat down across from him and you chuckled. "Thank you, but how did you know that I would be here?" You asked.

He smiled shyly. "I have been visiting this cafe for a while now and I noticed you during my second visit. I just never brought up the courage to go and talk to you." He admitted. "So, you just watched me from a distance?" You asked teasingly and you chuckled as his face became red, which you thought was quite adorable. Once he had calmed down a bit, he asked you out for a dinner and you accepted after several seconds.

You knew that Loki wanted you to be happy and if Tom could make you happy for a while, then you would take that chance. And you also wanted to find out why he looked familiar to you and why you felt so comfortable around him. He seemed nice enough and you had been approached by less polite men, who had always ended up going home with a broken nose at the very least as you still had your Asgardian strength. 

Before you knew it, a few years had passed and you were still together. You learned that Tom was an actor and had been in a few Shakespearean plays. In 2010, a colleague and friend of his, Kenneth Branagh, invited him to audition for the leading role in a movie based on the Marvel comic "Thor." You had laughed at seeing one of the comics for the first time and you had showed it to Frigga and Thor and the queen had laughed about it too. Thor later told you that it had been the first time in years that she had laughed that hard.

One thing that you really disliked about the Marvel comics was their incorrect portrayal of your husband. You hated seeing him as the villain, so you stopped reading the comics after a while. You helped Tom train for the role of Thor, despite feeling that it wasn't the right role for him. Apparently, Kenneth and the other people at Marvel agreed with you and cast him as Loki instead.

You were reading a book one day, when Tom came to your shared apartment with his hair dyed black and a bit more straight. "What do you think, darling?" He asked as he walked in. You looked up and your heart stopped as the realisation hit you. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Loki was dead. He wasn't coming back. Could the universe be that cruel, or had it decided to be nice to you and give you your husband back? 

Quickly putting on a smile, you spoke up. "It suits you." You commented and you meant it. He smiled at you in gratitude and walked closer to kiss you. You kissed him back and once he had pulled back and walked away, you watched him go. Even if he was Loki, he clearly didn't remember you or anything from his past life. You briefly wondered if you should contact Frigga and Thor, but finally decided against it.

It was no good getting their hopes up if it wasn't really Loki. It would just break their hearts all over again. You would keep an eye on the situation for now and see what would happen. Tom walked out of the bathroom and frowned at seeing you deep in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, sitting down next to you. You looked up and smiled at him, curling into his side and resting your head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. Just a bit of daydreaming." You lied and he hummed, not fully believing you, but letting it go. You sighed, before snuggling closer to him. This whole situation was giving you a headache and you just wanted comfort, didn't matter if Tom was actually Loki or not. Tom pulled you closer and put on your favourite movie. He sensed that something was bothering you and he did his best to help you. 

A few weeks/months later, you were allowed to visit the set with Tom's mother and sisters. If it wasn't for the giant green-screens, cameras and people walking around in normal clothing, you would almost think that you were home. You had to admit that Kenneth's casting ability was perfect. From the Warriors Three to the royal family themselves, everyone looked and sounded almost exactly like you remembered the real ones. You had always thought that Anthony Hopkins reminded you of someone and seeing him as Odin made you realise of who.

'_If only Frigga could see this.'_ You thought at first, before realising that it would probably break her heart, like it completely broke yours to see Tom in costume. He looked exactly like you remembered your husband before he fell off the rainbow bridge, including the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. It made you want to laugh, cry and hug him forever at the same time. It made your head spin. 

Watching the movie in the next year with Tom didn't make you feel any better as it told what happened before your husband fell almost exactly, the only difference being that Thor was banished to earth. You practically hugged Tom's arm like a koala during the scene where "Loki" found out that he was adopted and when he decided to let go of the spear at the end of the movie, you didn't even look at the screen. 

Tom looked at you in concern as you walked out of the theatre. "Are you alright, my darling?" He asked and you took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I just really got into the story." You replied, not really lying. Tom nodded at that, satisfied. Two months after that, he invited you to visit him on the set of "The Avengers." You went once again and at seeing him in that movie's costume, you felt like someone had punched you in the gut.

Unlike the Thor movie, where he had dyed his own hair, he was wearing a wig this time and he happened to shoot the scene where he first comes to earth, so with the makeup on, he looked very pale and sick. Flashbacks to your husband's incredibly beaten up face and sewn up lips went through your mind as you tried not to tremble. Instead, you just hugged him tightly and tried to hide your tears. 

"What is it, love?" Tom asked gently as he hugged you back. "I just missed you." You replied, not just meaning him. He smiled and pulled you closer to him. "I missed you too." He whispered, stroking your hair. After a few minutes, he gently pulled back and took you to meet the others. You already knew Chris Hemsworth, the actor of Thor, but the others were all very nice as well. Chris Evans even said that Tom had managed to get himself a goddess, making you laugh at the unknown accuracy of that statement.

Seeing the movie a year later reminded you why you had stopped reading the comics. Seeing someone who looked and sounded so much like your husband (and maybe even was your husband) do all these terrible things and act so unlike the man that you used to know, broke your heart. You didn't cling to Tom's arm as much and felt mostly fine, until the mid-credits scene of the movie.

Seeing what could only be Thanos on the screen, you felt sick and barely managed to walk out of the room at a calm pace, before you bolted to the bathroom. As Tom had to stay in the room for the director's speech, his sister Emma went after you and rubbed your back, while holding your hair up. "Hey, what happened?" She asked gently. "I think that I ate something bad for lunch." You groaned, once you felt slightly better. 

She nodded in understanding and sympathy and helped you clean yourself up, before leading you back to the right room, waiting outside with you as you didn't want to disrupt anything. Tom immediately checked up on you as soon as he was outside, looking you up and down in worry. You smiled and hugged him, just needing his comfort for a few seconds. He rubbed your back. "I'm here, my love. I'm here." He whispered. 

Tom's fame skyrocketed after that movie and the press followed your every step. If you hadn't been the princess of Asgard, the paparazzi would've driven you crazy and they still did, but not as much as they could've. What did bother you immensely was that you and Tom barely were in the same room anymore as he was almost always busy filming a movie somewhere. At the very least, you had his best friend Benedict to help you through his absence.

In 2015, Tom finally proposed to you and you accepted. Three more years went by, until Tom finally took a year-long break in 2018, really wanting to focus himself on you and your wedding. Your wedding was in September, which was just as well as you really wouldn't have been in the mood after the opening scene of the latest Avengers movie. Seeing Thanos kill your husband once was already bad enough, thank you very much.

Your dress was absolutely beautiful with lace patterns in the form of flowers stretched out over your entire dress. It wasn't as nearly as extravagant as your wedding dress in Asgard, but you loved it. Thor and Frigga were happy for you, even if Tom was a mortal.Tom slowly let his hair grow again and had a beard that really suited him in your opinion. His smile at seeing you made your heart speed up.

You had told him that you didn't have contact with your family and he had accepted it, so it was just his family and a few friends. You said your vows and finally kissed each other. When you pulled back, Tom's eyes widened in shock, before he slowly caressed your cheek."My queen." He whispered in what some of his fans had started to call his "Loki voice." Realising that your husband was well and truly back with you, you smiled and kissed him again.

Breaking apart, he smiled at you, eyes full of love. He kissed the tip of your nose, whispering that you would talk later. Once the reception was done, you headed to your honeymoons destination in Hawaii. Arriving at your hotel, your husband turned to you in the minute that you were alone. "What are you doing here?" He asked, walking towards you and pulling you close to him. You reached up and cupped his face.

"I couldn't live on Asgard after I had lost you. Everything reminded me of you and it hurt so much. I just couldn't stay there anymore, so I left." You told him. He smiled at you and kissed your palm. "I'm so sorry, my love for all the pain that I caused you." He whispered and you smiled at him, before kissing him. "I'm okay now, my darling. You're back with me and that's all that matters." You said after you broke apart.

He smiled again and pulled you closer, hugging you as tightly as he could. "I missed you." You told him. "I know, my love, but I'm back now and I will never leave you behind ever again." He vowed, before realising a few things. "Oh Norns. All the scenes with Thanos. No wonder you got sick." He said, pulling back and cupping your face. You smiled at him. "You didn't know. It's alright." You replied. 

He frowned. "How on earth did you not get sick a few months ago with "Infinity War?" He asked, only half-joking. You smirked. "It's called "looking away," my darling. It is the simple action of closing your eyes or turning your head in a different direction." You said in a know-it-all tone and he gave you an unamused look. You giggled, feeling lighter than you had in a long time. When he reluctantly went to the bathroom, you got a certain mirror out of your baggage.

Frigga immediately noticed a change in you and frowned. "Something is different." She noted, just as Tom/Loki walked out of the bathroom. You smiled at him and stretched out an arm towards him. He sat down next to you and you moved the mirror, so that Frigga could see him. The queen's eyes immediately widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Loki?" She breathed with tears starting to appear in her eyes. 

"Hello mother." Your husband replied, trying to stop his own tears from showing. You gave him your mirror, so that he could talk with his mother while you went to change. Coming back out of the bathroom, you heard a loud voice from the mirror and smiled at knowing that Thor knew his brother was back as well. You and your husband talked with Frigga and Thor for a while, before turning the mirror off. 

After truly coming together as a husband and wife once again, you rested your head on your husband's chest. "I love you." You whispered. "I love you too, my darling. I love you more than anything in the universe." He replied. You smiled, before closing your eyes. You slowly started to hum a familiar song and you could hear and feel your husband chuckling as he recognised the song. Opening your mouth, you started to sing

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

"I still love your singing voice, my darling." Your husband said softly and you smiled at him in gratitude. Putting your head back on his chest, you closed your eyes again and took a deep breath as you felt him gently stroke your hair and back. You would figure out what to do with his mortality and your immortality tomorrow. For tonight, he was back with you and that was more than enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that are better in your head, but oh well....
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
